The Twisted Weasleys
by AuroraWeasley
Summary: They're perfect. Rich, kind, loving, goody two shoes. Right? Wrong. Meet the Weasleys, Molly and Arthur's twisted, twisted family. (Because the aftermath of a war ended by children is never pretty.) Rated for language and dark themes. Please heed the warning in the A/N.


**Title: The Twisted Weasleys.**

 **Summary:** **They're perfect. Rich, kind, loving, goody two shoes. Right?** **Wrong. Meet the Weasleys, Molly and Arthur's twisted, twisted family. Because the aftermath of a war ended by children is never pretty.**

 **Warnings: Disturbing/dark themes, heavy swearing in some parts, suicide mentions, alcohol and drug use, brief abuse mention.**

 **A/N: Most of this is pretty messed up, and for some reason, these came to my mind, because what family doesn't have stuff like drug, alcohol, or cigarette use, teenage pregnancy, mental shit, and just some pretty messed up family members (Granted, most families aren't this messed up, though.). Especially when they've lived through a war where most of the family members have been attacked and Fred even died. The psychological trauma would be horrible for most, if not all of them.**

 **So on that note, enjoy!**

They were the Weasleys.

And the Potters.

And a Lupin.

They were a giant family. And they were relatives of Harry Potter. That means they're perfect, right? Rich, kind, loving, goody two shoes.

Right?

At least that's how the media portrays them.

In reality, they're all fucked up in some way or another.

George is an alcoholic, somehow able to hide it from his wife, but somehow his mother _knows_ , has for decades in fact, ever since he lost his twin. He was on suicide watch for 8 years after the war.

Ron is an abusive drunk, and when Hermione finds out, they get divorced right away. She can't stand it.

Victoire becomes a nurse but she's manipulative, often using her Veela charm to persuade others to do her bidding. She was a pathological liar and knew how to use it to her advantage. She had Daddy and Teddy twisted around her sweet, perfect little pinky. Not Mummy though, she knew better.

Teddy was born out of wedlock, his father didn't really love his mother, only stayed with her because of the pregnancy. He was half werewolf, an odd case because they just _don't_ breed. He loved raw meat, became sick on full moons, and was very strong, but showed no other symptoms. He hated being an orphan and tried overdosing once after he got a third girl pregnant. Teddy Lupin, the perfect Ravenclaw Head Boy, godson of Harry Potter, teenage father three times, kicked out of his grandmother's house after she found his drug supply.

Lily was a perfect little angel as the Gryffindor baby of the family. Or so her parents thought until she was diagnosed with insomnia, severe depression, general anxiety, and suicidal tendencies at age 18. She smoked her lungs out, abused drugs countless times and tried to take her life 5 times, and was in a psych ward at St. Mungo's for a year when she was 22. She was diagnosed with lung cancer at 25 and died at 27.

Rose was Slytherin, and almost got kicked out for it. She was 17 when she got pregnant with Scorpius' child, kicked out, and almost got beaten to death while pregnant, but _somehow_ the child lived. She was diagnosed with PTSD after that.

Hermione had insomnia and PTSD, and she often woke up from nightmares, mainly from the torture at Malfoy Manor.

Dominique was the first child to attempt suicide at only 12 years old. She started smoking at 13. Drinking started at 15, trying to drown in it. Drugs started at 17. She was an addict to everything. Drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, pain, sex... just _everything_. Why wouldn't she? Perfect little Vicky was Daddy's favourite. Louis, the perfect Ravenclaw prefect, was always Mummy's favourite. Nobody liked poor, poor gay Nikki, an addict and likely insane.

Fred II was driven insane after he witnessed both his parents get murdered. He never rested until he _tortured_ and ripped the hearts out of the murderers. His family had to cover it up, because how _could_ Harry Potter's own _nephew_ do something so horrible?

Lucy was the only one to get kicked out, she was only 15 when she brought her girlfriend home and was told to get out. She was homeless for two months before Harry and Ginny found out, bringing her home with them. She started smoking at 16 and drinking booze regularly at 17, trying to kill all her demons.

James got a reputation of sleeping around, for years and years and he was the local bad boy, all cigarettes and weed and leather jackets on motorcycles. Somehow never getting anybody pregnant even though he's been through every girl 4th year and up by the time he's 17.

Al was 12 when he started smoking, 15 when he started sleeping around. He slept with every guy, third year and up in Slytherin by the time he was 16, finally settling down with the Zabini boy, even though he was secretly in love with Malloy, but he was in love with a flower.

Louis took after his oldest sister. A pathological liar, the embodiment of perfection. Mummy's favourite, nobody hated him. He had a twisted little secret, though. _Torture was fun_. Nobody ever found out that he was just as insane as half of his family. Because who would suspect perfect little Louis Weasley would _ever_ be capable of tearing apart those poor, poor animals? He liked to hear screams from his victims, human or animal, he never really had a preference.

Hugo was two-faced. All good grades and healthy and manners and perfection, but in reality copied off everyone else, was gay, cheated, was addicted to cigarettes at 14 and turned out to be a drug dealer at 16. He supplied everything from cocaine to weed to molly and everything in between. Most of his money was made from his fucked up family.

Molly was the poster child. Straight "O"s, a Ravenclaw, a prefect, then Head Girl, marries her high school sweetheart, has three beautiful children after marriage, but she's pompous, controlling, degrading, and manipulative.

Roxanne was the only relatively normal, low key one. Good grades, polite, loves books and Quidditch and pranking. She had a good husband, got married at 22, had a baby boy and a baby girl. She was just boring old normal, a strange occurrence in that fucked up family.

Then it comes to The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, whatever the hell he's known by nowadays. He's more fucked up than the rest of them. The PTSD got so bad he retired when he was 30. All suicide attempts and scars and nightmares and screams. It's ironic that the Saviour of the world would be ruined by _nightmares_ , isn't it?

They're the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur's twisted, twisted family.

Because the aftermath of a war ended by children is never pretty.

 **A/N: So yeah, that wasn't written that well, I still need to work on my writing skills, but it's not bad for starting up again after like a good two/three years of not writing much, if at all.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review, please! Thanks. I'd be happy to clear up any confusion if need be.**


End file.
